


《情到深处自然……》

by Cloudwolfdog



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwolfdog/pseuds/Cloudwolfdog
Summary: 今年的圣诞贺文Zen x MC来自@闲喵桑_日常焦虑 的点文我心念很久的落地窗play的后入，合法婚后了~泻下火，ooc我的锅，今晚是个狼人日常不修文，错别字请意会，车风如此不喜勿看





	《情到深处自然……》

（一）  
今年的平安夜为了迎接圣诞节的来到，zen带着MC入住了一家有着落地窗的房间的酒店……  
先洗完澡的zen穿着宽松睡衣、端着醇香浓郁的咖啡，姿势随意地躺在皮质沙发上，好不自在。  
Zen盯着晕开涟漪的咖啡，在心里又默默地再捋顺了一次今晚的安排，想着一会自己的宝贝露出惊讶的表情，便觉得惹人可爱，而那份可爱专属于自己。  
他得意地笑着，嘴角弯起了明显的弧度。  
而就在这时，厕所的门打开了，zen听到了MC那带着水声的脚步，他期待地抬眸，淡淡的红色眸子在抬起凝视于落地窗时顿然凝滞。  
是错愕，是慌乱，是惊叹，更多的是气血翻涌所带来的喜悦。  
走近的MC小脸微红，只那笑意藏不住，水灵灵的眼睛眨着的是万千柔情。她只简单及随意地披着一张毛毯，头上戴着小麋鹿角的头饰，身上仅有两件棕色的内衣，玲珑有致的身段就这么若隐若现的展现在zen的眼前。前凸后翘极其富有美感，是zen所钟爱所陶醉的最佳风景。  
他的大脑有些缺氧，盯着MC那羞涩微红却带着丝丝期待的小脸，颤声问道：“宝……宝贝，你这是？”  
MC嗔怒一声，娇声道：“送你的礼物啊。”

（二）  
Zen喘着粗气，一瞬不瞬地盯着一边忙碌一边同自己说话的人，炽热的视线足以焚烧一切化为荒原。  
“柳先生……”MC一边吞吐着已被撩拨硬挺的器物，扬起因片刻的深喉窒息而溢出泪花的眼眸，声音软软绵绵，“我的礼物呢？”  
“……宝贝，我的公主……”  
该怎么告诉她啊……  
我的眼里，心里，此时只剩下了她……  
还有什么惊喜礼物？  
只要要了她，让她在身下陈欢，在身下舒展歌喉，让这短停留的的房间留下欢爱的淫水。  
见他不说话，MC“嗯嗯”地嘤语了几声，双手扶住粗壮硬挺的器物，张嘴将那带着麝香的灼热器物深深塞入喉咙，塞不进的部分则用双手不断撸动着。那傲人的器物雄伟壮观，深色的柱身将口腔塞得满满的，上面的经脉更是清晰了然，含住的瞬间都叫人有着将凹陷处全部填满的冲动。MC欣赏着，着迷于上面的热量，贪婪的吸吮着它的热量，口腔退出时总会故意带出一条银白的水丝，还有意无意地抬眸扫了一眼依旧再忍耐的zen，随后吐出混杂着麝香的唾液。让取代工作的双手更为顺畅。  
她的动作有着魔力，令他的呼吸愈发沉重，视线愈发朦胧，那根紧绷的弦已到极限，只差绷断的那下轻点。  
而就在MC稍稍抽离身子，将湿润的手伸向自己花丛谷口的瞬间，那根绷紧的弦终于是断了。  
理智，为何物？  
能给百般疼爱的妻子所渴望的礼物吗？  
Zen低吼了一声，抬手便将两人换了个位置，不待MC回过神，那用于表演的长指便钻进了并未完全潮湿的甬道——  
“啊！”MC浑身一颤，美妙的悲鸣瞬间脱口而出。  
似是有一种欲望在驱使着，深陷情海的zen只觉MC那愈发高昂的悲鸣如天籁之歌，手上的力气又重了几分，指腹直直且重重的按压在那敏感的软肉。  
发狠的力度诱发出更为高昂的悲歌，甜美的声线勾起浓浓的欲望，再有耐性的恶狼也熬不住着近在咫尺的垂涎美食。  
MC抓紧了zen身上那件松松垮垮的浴袍，抓出了几道皱褶也止不住那直击灵魂的潮浪。  
“不要……不……zen……啊！啊啊啊！！……不要……”  
她哭求着，伸手想要推开那毫无怜惜的素手，却被那清晰回荡在房间中的水声烫得缩回了手。几次推开未果，MC猛地把手按在了zen的后脑勺，抬头吻上了那同样喘着粗气的薄唇。  
温热的唇瓣相触的瞬间，两人齐齐一震。Zen那红色的眼眸暗了暗，手上的动作顿了顿又加重了力度，不待MC那一串的悲鸣呼出，他已灵活地将长舌侵入温热的口腔，将那里头的麝香味吸吮吞下下腹。  
悲鸣无法出口，一股气憋得十分难受，加上甬道被毫无怜惜地捣鼓着，MC整个人都失去了挣扎的力气。待到肺部里的氧气几近被抽中，zen才终于松开了那被糟蹋蹂躏到红肿的芳唇，随之离开的还有那直捣黄龙般的纤指。  
可MC还没来得及松口气，如针刺肆意扎在神经一般，一阵酥麻感顿时爬满了全身，那被捅到微张的穴口喷出了一道水花，直直打在了zen那健硕精致的腹部。  
在那温热的液体触碰到肌肤时，zen的眸子又暗了几分，情欲更是旺盛了不少。加上那清澈的液体顺着曲线蜿蜒向下，些许顺着大腿留下，些许则是蔓延至那鼓成球一般的阴囊，令zen的呼吸有窒了窒。  
他抬眸看着自己深爱的女孩，高潮之后一脸餍足，红晕染到了耳根，汗液粘留下成段的青丝。她抬眸瞅着他，扬起醉醺醺又满足的笑，风情万种，叫人爱到了骨子了。  
“MC……”他轻唤着她，红眸的情欲逐渐散去，带着惬意的满足，如蜜糖丝线般纠缠着瘫在沙发上的女孩。MC对上了那褪去烈火的眼眸，深陷那万般风情的凝视，痴痴地看着那里头自己的影子，等待着他接下来的话。  
“宝贝，我的公主……”  
“我最好的礼物……”  
“是我愚笨，你就是上天给我的，最好的礼物……”  
“现在，我只想给我的礼物，更好的享受……”

（三）  
为了保持身材，zen平时没有将健身运动拉下。  
当MC被zen轻松拉起且被按在落地窗上时，皮肤紧贴玻璃所带来的冰冷感令MC猛地一回神。落地窗清晰倒映着紧贴在一起的两具身躯，上面清晰投影出脸上因情到深处时沉醉的神色，也可以看见两人有着颜色深浅区别的肉体。  
Zen贴近了MC耳畔，让两人的酮体紧贴着不留一丝的缝隙。他声音轻柔，如微风扫过，夹杂着春日的细雨微风，缠绵醉人。  
“我的公主……你看到了吗?”  
MC抬起朦胧的美眸，通过落地窗直视着那灼热的红眸，轻声问道：“看到什么？”  
“看到……”zen稍稍动了动，一边将那尚未泻火的器物直接塞进了潮湿的甬道，声音喑哑带着浓浓的情欲，“美丽的花朵在绽放。”  
回答他的，是一声比一声高昂的悲鸣。  
已经高潮了几轮的MC双脚一软，那柔软的圆臀便被zen一手按住，另一只手绕前扶住了那不盈一握的腰肢，将娇儿既往怀里带，又往落地窗上压。  
MC用手按在落地窗上，无助地支撑着自己被艹到乏力的身子，依靠支撑的双手和交合处努力支撑着摇摇欲坠的身子。  
悲歌一声比一声高昂，一声比一声激荡，羞红了天边的月，连忙躲入云层中躲过风月之灾。  
胸前的两团雪白乳肉被挤平在落地窗上，加大接触面积所带来的冰冷感令MC扎实一个冷禅，声音几个变调带着丝丝的不满。Zen在有条不紊地运动中听到了那细微变化的语调，按住圆臀的手往前蔓延握住了被挤扁的雪乳的一侧。  
被温热大掌包裹后的丰乳带来一阵舒适感，MC顿时发出了几声嘤语，哼哼啊啊的声音撩起了本就高挑的火焰，握住丰乳的手掌加大了极度，捏出了前所未有的形状。  
那一握又像是一种预告，不待MC那一声娇嘤出口，拍打着丰臀的阴囊猛地加大了拍打的声音，粗红的柱身更加深入且沉重的顶到了宫口的位置，且停留了几秒钟。那几秒对MC来说就像是过了几年，美妙而痛苦的潮浪一发不可收拾地拍打着脆弱和饥渴难耐的焦岸。  
MC发出了高昂的悲鸣，带着浓浓的哭腔。比此前更高上几分的潮浪摧毁着支撑身子的神经，她无助地依靠落地窗支撑着身子，想要更多的贴近落地窗借此吸去更多的热量。何奈，几乎失去理智的zen丝毫不给她这个机会，生硬地将MC拉回，强硬且粗暴的稳住那酥软到难以支撑的身子，紧握的位置也勒出了些许红色。  
“宝贝……”他的声音又沙哑了不少，一遍又一遍的唤着爱称，一声比一声轻柔，一次比一次轻缓。  
他的声音一直有着魔力，叫人忍不住沦陷于他的情海。  
不知情所所起，一往而深。  
陷进去了，就不愿出来了。  
被他叫得陶醉，叫得痴迷，渴望他的爱怜，渴望他的宠幸，渴望他的疼爱。  
“要我……要我……”  
MC不自觉地发出邀约，她爱他，想要他爱她。  
Zen笑得更加妖艳。  
双手贴着落地窗揉捏着、拉扯着、抚摸着、拍打着双乳，隔绝了冰凉的触感，拨弄着柴火让烈火烧得更旺。  
Zen凝视着窗里的MC，看着她愈发迷离的表情，依旧埋在她体内的器物又粗了一圈。他咆哮了一声，将这先诱惑自己的娇儿的身子扶稳，猛地把粗壮且炽热的器物‘噗’的一声拔出，在穴口喷出水线的时候又猛地一捅，让那戛然而止的流水堵在了甬道中。随即zen开始抽动着下身，次次皆深深地没入甬道的底端碾压着微张的宫口。每一次的抽插都伴随着哗哗的水声和啪啪的拍打声，声声堪比前声，一声比一声高挑妖艳。  
MC在迷乱中可以感觉到，那驰骋在自己体内的巨龙每每深入，皆会精准地碾压过敏感的软肉，触电的电流从尾椎骨的位置快速到达了大脑，在脑力炸开璀璨绚丽的烟花。那巨龙凹凸分明，经脉纹理在甬道中十分明显。可每次的探入都不给潮湿且粉红的软肉尽情包裹住，便抽离了还在运动的甬道，再次没入时则又将那收缩的褶皱熨平，偏离了原本以为的轨道。  
深入潭底的巨龙在翻腾了几百个汇合后，终于露出了疲倦的神色。  
哗哗的水声，啪啪的拍击声，开始凌乱，交缠着粗重呼吸的悲鸣也支零破碎的不成样子。  
“MC……我的公主……”  
她无法回应他，只能勉强回过头，再被他迫不及待的红唇死死吻住。  
忽而，zen闷哼一声后啃了一下那饱满红肿的唇瓣，一声模糊不清的哼咛从他喉间漾出，器物也完成任务般退出了不成样子的深潭，在破水而出的刹那发出了浓稠悠长的龙吟。  
Zen抱着已经支撑不住的MC跌坐在地上，小心翼翼地护着她那娇弱小巧的身子，红眸中满是心疼。  
“抱歉……”  
谁知MC嗔了他一眼，抬起软绵绵的手，拳头轻轻地敲在还在起伏的胸膛上，“明明都那么深了，怎么还不肯全部给我？”  
Zen的俊脸一僵，红晕从脖子往锁骨上蔓延。他闷闷地把头埋进MC铺着一层薄汗的锁骨，声音闷闷地，“生孩子……太可怕了。”  
头顶传来细细的笑声，怀里的女孩又贴紧了自己，温声道：“到时候你帮我清出来不就好了？”  
Zen反被气笑，抬头伸手敲了敲MC的额头，骂道：“你可知你在说什么？”  
MC吐了吐舌头，不再继续这个话题。她往zen怀里蹭了蹭，寻了个舒适的位置合上了沉重的眼皮，声音细细碎碎的，“柳先生可满意我的礼物？我是不是可以讨要你的礼物了？”  
Zen笑了笑，低头亲了亲怀里女孩的脸颊，声音温柔得几乎出水，“我不满意你的礼物。”  
其实，只是宝贝的礼物太好……  
以至于忘了自己送的是什么。  
又或许说，没有什么能比得过这般旖旎时光。  
“亲爱的宝贝……”  
圣诞快乐。


End file.
